It is known in ignition systems, in particular in single plug or distributor less multiple plug ignition systems, that the spark plugs can be directly connected to a secondary winding of the ignition coil. The secondary winding of the ignition coil cooperates with a primary winding of the ignition coil which is controllable through a switching means. A drawback is that upon energizing the primary current, a high voltage is induced in the secondary winding which at energizing time can result in the occurrence of an ignition spark at the spark plug. This energizing ignition spark is undesired since it can result in damage to an internal combustion engine having the ignition system.
An ignition system for internal combustion engines is described in European Patent Application No. 0 244 633 in which the primary winding is triggered by a trigger circuit which influences a rise in the current of the primary winding. In this manner, the occurrence of an energizing ignition spark is countered. A disadvantage of this conventional circuitry is that it is relatively costly.